


Top

by PoisonMantis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Yuuri, Chubby Yuuri Week 2019, I LOVE THIS SHIT OK, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Yuuri buys a new shirt





	Top

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pls post well
> 
> For Chubby Yuuri Week day 6!

“Yuuuuuuuuuuuuri~!” Viktor called. “Come on, it’s almost time to leave!”

“I’ll be right there!” Yuuri tugged at his shirt. He’d been planning a date with Viktor for weeks- it was the middle of the skating season, and with VIktor back in competitions and Yuuri helping to manage his appearances, they’d barely had any time to themselves. It was both of their first times in Seattle- a competition had been moved from California after a fire destroyed the ice rink. 

“I’m going to let Makka out for a bit, okay?” Yuuri heard the back door of their gorgeous AirBnB open and shut.

He’d promised Viktor that they’d go dancing, since the competition was days away and they were both itching to explore a new city. There was only one problem.

Since Yuuri had retired, his body had… not exactly kept its prime skating figure. He’d gotten chubbier, and wasn’t the most confident about it. Viktor, of course, showered him in compliments even as he got less fit. 

He’d bought a shirt specifically for this date- a cropped white tank top. It was cropped directly above his belly, and he’d felt good about it, right up until he put it on at home.

“Yuuri?”

“Almost ready!!” Yuuri scrambled to grab a jacket- it was a cold night, after all, and he could hide in it. Viktor would never see.

The door to the bedroom opened. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m ready!” Yuuri spun around, zipping up the sweater. 

Viktor frowned for a moment, but smiled when Yuuri kissed his cheek and headed to the front door. “I’m so glad you planned this, I missed going on dates with my beautiful husband.”

Yuuri laughed. “I missed it too.” It was warmer than he’d expected- he’d probably have to take off the jacket as soon as he got inside.

  
  


___   
  
  


Yuuri shifted in his seat. It was swelteringly hot in the club Viktor had chosen. He was waiting for his husband to return with drinks, and  _ god _ if he didn’t want to take off his jacket.

“Here, Yuuri!” Viktor set the drinks down. “Aren’t you warm?”

“No, I’m fine.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor and took a sip. It was some sweet fruity thing Viktor adored.

“Come on, take off the jacket, I don’t want you overheating.” Viktor held his hand out.

Yuuri shifted. “I’m fine.”

“Yuuri… is something wrong?” Viktor frowned and took Yuuri’s hand.

“I just… It’s fine, I’ll take it off.” Yuuri swallowed his fear and unzipped the jacket, sliding it off his arms.

Viktor just stared for a moment. “Yuuri, why would you wear a jacket over this??” He stood up and tugged Yuuri onto the dance floor.

“Our drinks-”

“You look too good to not dance with you, Yuuri~!” Viktor tugged Yuuri against his chest. “I love you so much.”

Yuuri smiled, less self-conscious now that they were in a crowd. “I love you too.”

“Can you wear this shirt more often?” Viktor’s hands slid to Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri hid his face in Viktor’s chest. “I don’t know, I guess.”

“I love your belly, you know that, Yuuri.” VIktor kissed the top of his head. “We’ll find a middle ground, okay?”

Yuuri leaned up to kiss Viktor. “Okay.”

  
  



End file.
